Barbara Morse
|género = Femenino |titulo = Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) |afiliación = S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) HYDRA (encubierta) |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (30 episodios) |actriz = Adrianne Palicki |estado = Viva }}Barbara "Bobbi" Morse es una ex agente fiel a S.H.I.E.L.D., quien se unió a la facción liderada por Robert Gonzales. Sin embargo, cuando otra facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigida por Phillip Coulson surgió, fue enviada a infiltrarse. Asignada por Coulson, ella pasó algún tiempo encubierta en HYDRA, pero después dejó esto para salvar a Jemma Simmons. Siendo únicamente leal a Gonzales, ella recomendó el ataque a la base de Coulson, que marcó el comienzo de la Guerra Civil de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Sin embargo, cuando las dos facciones se unieron, ella aceptó un puesto en el consejo de asesores bajo las órdenes de Coulson. Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. tuvo que hacerle frente a los Inhumanos, Morse fue secuestrada y torturada por Kara Palamas y Grant Ward. Ella fue finalmente salvada por su ex esposo Amadeus Hunter. Ella trabajó en el laboratorio de S.H.I.E.L.D. mientras se recuperaba de sus lesiones, pero regresó al servicio de campo, una vez curada. Durante una misión en Rusia, ella y Hunter tuvieron que renunciar a S.H.I.E.L.D. para mantener en secreto la existencia de la agencia. Biografía Vida y Carrera Temprana En S.H.I.E.L.D., la agente Bobbi Morse se hizo amiga de su compañera, la agente Isabelle Hartley y también de su hermana, Jane Hartley. Durante sus tiempos como agente, Morse tuvo una misión en Dubái junto con Alphonso Mackenzie y Lance Hunter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us. Eventualmente se casó con Hunter, a quién le presentó a las hermanas Hartley.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Durante su matrimonio con Hunter, ella se enteró de que él no era un "gran hombre de imagen," Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows puesto que sus habilidades plegables eran "abismales", Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People y, para su disgusto, le comenzó a guardar secretos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Con el tiempo se divorciaron porque según Hunter, las relaciones entre las interespecies son difíciles (Hunter afirmó que mientras él era un ser humano, Morse fue una "bestia infernal del demonio" que contenía "pura maldad").Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Habilidades *'Maestra espía': Morse era capaz de trabajar encubierto y guardar secretos, tal como hace cuando se infiltra en los laboratorios de HYDRA como agente encubierto, cambiando incluso su color de pelo para mantener su tapadera. Ella desarrolló relaciones, algunas románticas, como Toshiro Mori, con el fin de obtener información. Morse pudo ocultar su verdadera lealtad a Robert Gonzales mientras trabajaba en la fracción de Phil Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D., siendo el único en sospechar Lance Hunter. *'Maestra en artes marciales': Encubierta, Morse asciende a jefe de seguridad en las filas de HYDRA gracias a sus habilidades de combate. Ella vence con facilidad a varios agentes de HYDRA, a los guardaespaldas de Toshiro Mori y a mercenarios como Marcus Scarlotti, e incluso logró mantener su posición ante Alphonso Mackenzie cuando termina controlado por la Ciudad Kree. Sus capacidades eran lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a enemigos poderes como un guerrero Kree, Vin-Tak, y personas altamente calificadas tales como Melinda May. Ella también pudo igualarse en combate con Grant Ward, siendo derrotada con la ayuda de Kara Palamas. *'Dominio de bastones': A pesar de ser experta en diversas formas de combate y muchas armas, Morse se caracteriza por su gran habilidad en el manejo de un arma personal, sus Bastones Gemelos. *'Experta acróbata': Morse es una acróbata experta, siendo capaz de hacer un giro a través de una ventana para escapar antes de que Melinda May pudiera reaccionar. *'Experta tiradora': Gracias a su formación en S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse se convirtió en una francotiradora experta, dándole la capacidad de usar armas de fuego de gran calibre. Durante el ataque en la Ilíada, ella fue capaz de matar a agentes de HYDRA con un disparo cada uno. *'Experta interrogadora': Morse podía leer a la gente y conseguir entrar en sus mentes. Ella fue capaz de averiguar todo el pasado y la personalidad de Sunil Bakshi, cuando solamente le dijo a ella pocas palabras. Inclusive, Morse pudo determinar las intenciones de Elliot Randolph, descubriendo que estaba evaluándola a ella y a sus compañeros y que solo quería verificar la autenticidad del Monolito. *'Piloto': Morse fue capaz de manejar un Quinjet a Puerto Rico. También se puso a prueba sus capacidades como piloto cuando Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz y Elliot Randolph trataron de liberar a Jemma Simmons del Monolito, yendo al Campo de Juegos, Noruega e Inglaterra. *'Experta científica': Morse es licenciada en Biología. Ella fue capaz de evaluar la Porra y analizar sus capacidades. Sin embargo, sus habilidades como científico no eran lo suficientemente como encontrar algo de valor en los Laboratorios de HYDRA. Durante la ausencia de Jemma Simmons y mientras se recuperaba de sus cirugías, ella asiste a Leo Fitz en el laboratorio, haciéndose cargo la mayor parte del tiempo, en donde analiza la tecnología de la Unidad Avanzada de Contención de Amenazas y muestras biológicas de los Inhumanos recién transformados. *'Multilingüismo:' Morse habla inglés, japonés, portugués, chino mandarín, ruso y español. Relaciones Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Nicholas Fury **Maria Hill **Phillip Coulson **Robert Gonzales † **Alphonso Mackenzie **Isabelle Hartley † **Clinton Barton / Hawkeye **Agente 33 † **Susanna **Case *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phillip Coulson **Amadeus Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Jemma Simmons **Antoine Triplett † **Melinda May **Daisy Johnson **Leopold Fitz **Billy Koenig **Sam Koenig **Isabelle Hartley † **Robert Gonzales † **Anne Weaver **Tomas Calderon **Oliver † *Jane Hartley *Diego *Sif *Thomas Ward *Elliot Randolph Enemigos *HYDRA **Líder Agente de HYDRA † **Daniel Whitehall † **Kenneth Turgeon **Sunil Bakshi † **Toshiro Mori † **Marcus Scarlotti **Grant Ward † **Kebo † **Werner von Strucker *Agente 33 † *Vin-Tak *Garras Furiosas **Calvin Zabo **Karla Faye Gideon **Wendell Levi **David Angar **Francis Noche *John Bruno Apariciones Detrás de escenas *Bobbi Morse fue mencionada por primera vez durante el pre-estreno de la segunda temporada de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. en la Comic-con de San Diego 2014. Trivia *En los cómics, Bobbi Morse, más conocida por su nombre clave Mockingbird, fue la ex esposa de Clinton Barton, mientras que en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, ella estuvo con Lance Hunter. Sin embargo, Bobbi mencionó a Barton cuando reconoció a Marcus Scarlotti, uno de los mercenarios de HYDRA que atacaron las Naciones Unidas, puesto que él casi la mata. *Morse tiene una fuerte aversión a las agujas, algo que Grant Ward aprovechó para torturarla. *Morse pensó en probar una píldora de aceite de pescado, las que provocaban la transformación en Inhumanos, ya que tenía dificultades para rehabilitar su rodilla. Referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Bobbi Morse Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes de Most Wanted Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Operativos de HYDRA Categoría:Científicos Categoría:Héroes